


Linked

by OrionRedde, Shyrstyne



Series: Cometverse [14]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Nonbinary Character, filler fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 20:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionRedde/pseuds/OrionRedde, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyrstyne/pseuds/Shyrstyne
Summary: The fact that you had known Roxas was bound to come up eventually.





	Linked

**Author's Note:**

> tfw you realise you've got like fourty one-shot style fics written but forgotten some pretty crucial stuff from early on so you scramble to fill it in so you can get to everything else. Hopefully we're almost done with kh2 era though, and then we can skim oh-so-quickly over 3 and *then* we can finally get to the Good Stuff
> 
> Also low-key headcanon that the reason people seem to genuinely mistake sora for roxas occasionally (and not just the times they're clearly trying to mess with his head) is Xion's influence, unwittingly reaching out to people's memories.

Sora walks into your den with a grin, greeting you with a hug. It’s before noon and you’d had no idea he was coming, but you accept the hug with a grin.

“You should let me know when you’re coming, cub, one of these days I’m going going to be having a Comfy Day and you’re going to walk in on me in my underwear.” You’re being generous. As if you would wear underwear on a Comfy Day.

He makes a face.

“Gross, untie.”

“Well then knock in the future. What brings you in today, kiddo? Just came to say hi?”

“Pretty much.” He nods. “Kinda ran out of leads, so we’re just going from place to place hoping to run into something. Thought I’d stop by.” You sit on the couch, patting the seat next to you, which he takes with a bounce.

“Where are Donald and Goofy?” You ask conversationally. He shrugs.

“Shopping, I think there’s a staff Donald wants that he’s hoping to haggle the price down for.”

“Good luck to him.” You snort. “Those moogles are vicious.”

“Don’t I know it.” Sora laughs.

“So no leads, huh?” You ask, and he leans into your side with a frown. You reach around him for a one armed hug.

“Not right now. We’ll find more though, we just gotta keep looking.” He puts on his optimism face and you smile, giving his arm a solid squeeze.

“I believe in you. In the meantime I’m always happy to have you over. Anything interesting happen on your travels, I’m sure you’ve got some stories.”

He does, and he spends the next hour or two regaling you with tales of his adventures. Sometimes you’re sure he has to be exaggerating, but then something will twist and then you’re not so sure any more. Even if some of them are tall tales, they’re all entertaining, Sora may not tell his stories in order necessarily, but he does have a penchant for the dramatic, which makes them at least interesting.

“So we make it all the way down to the bottom of the caverns, getting weaker all the time, when another one of those Organization guys show up.”

“They sure are everywhere for you, aren’t they?” You say, getting up to pour you both some water, setting a glass in front of Sora, who drinks it gratefully.

“Right? This guy was is super weird though, pulled out cards to read from, calling me Roxas, nothing about him made sense.”

Wait. What.

“He called you what?”

“Roxas. Why, do you know what it means?”

“It’s.. It’s a name.” You start slowly. “There was a kid around here I knew named Roxas.”

You try not to think about how you’ve automatically slipped into using the past tense for him. Perhaps it’s an assumption, but after Axel’s last abrupt departure and the fact that you haven’t seen Roxas at all in months… Stars, you wish you knew what happened to that kid.

“Oh.” Sora says. “Do you know why they keep mixing me up with him?” He asks, and you shrug.

“You said they wear black coats, right? Roxas was usually wearing one too, so maybe he was one of them? I don’t know for sure though. I don’t know why they would think you’re him either, you don’t even look alike.” You say with a laugh, ruffling his hair affectionately.

Even as you speak your vision blur’s, and for a moment Sora’s face shifts imperceptibly.

You shake your head, and when you blink your vision returns to normal.

What a strange thing to see, you think. Blond doesn’t suit him at all. Neither does black for that matter. You push the matter aside, clearly you haven’t been getting enough sleep lately.

“What did he look like?” Sora asks as you rub your eyes, yawning experimentally.

“Hmm. He has your face shape I suppose, blue eyes, but he was a dark blond, his hair a little shorter and sorta swept like-” You brush Sora’s bangs to the side in an attempt to mimic the short swoop of Roxas’.

“What was he like?

“I didn’t know him all that well, but he seemed like a good kid. A loyal friend. I think you would have liked him, actually.”

“You talk like he’s not around any more.”

“I think.. He might be. I don’t know. I got to know him at my old job and he just sorta disappeared one day. I hope he’s okay, but..”

“If he’s on the wrong side of the organization, maybe not.” Sora says, almost to himself. “I’ll keep an eye out for him, okay?”

You laugh.

“Thank you Sora. I appreciate that. I hope you can find out why this Organization thinks you two are linked.”

He rubs the back of his neck. “Me too. It’s just so weird.”

Neither of you know the half of it, really.

**Author's Note:**

> And then Sora goes to the sandlot and meets Saix, who is an asshole for a bit. You know, like you do.


End file.
